


«Cherries.» || ×Reddie× [2021]

by Stalliferous



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Falling In Love, Gay, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Male Character, Love, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stalliferous/pseuds/Stalliferous
Summary: "Gli mancava il fiato perché le sue labbra che sapevano di ciliegia erano così dannatamente dolci da farlo piangere."-non è mai facile innamorarsi, non importa dove o di chi, sarà sempre un'esperienza unica, da vivere a pieno.-⚠️WARNINGS⚠️-Omofobia esplicita.-Parolacce.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier





	«Cherries.» || ×Reddie× [2021]

26/05/1990  
23:57

Avete mai mangiato delle ciliege abbastanza dolci da farvi ridere? Così buone che varrebbe la pena sgattaiolare fuori di casa nel bel mezzo della notte, camminare sotto la luce dei lampioni attraversando l'aria estiva che sospira contro il silenzio totale di una piccola città, solo per poterne rubare un po' dall'albero di ciliegio di un certo signor Abott? Beh, Eddie Kaspbrak ancora no, ma potrebbe questa notte, facendo una delle cose più ridicole della sua vita con la persona più ridicola che conosce; Richie Toizer.

"Ciliegie?" 

"Ti prometto che ne varrà la pena!"

Nonostante stesse sussurrando la sua voce scoppiava di entusiasmo, insisteva già da una decina di minuti ormai.

"Richie, ci scopriranno di sicuro! Non ho idea di cosa farebbe mia madre se venisse a sapere una cosa del genere."

Eddie teneva le braccia conserte contro il petto, risoluto, cercando con tutto se stesso di non lasciarsi distrarre dal ghigno di Richie sotto la pallida luce della luna che filtrava dalla finestra aperta, quel sorriso così bello che sembrava fosse in grado di riscrivere la storia, quel sorriso che avrebbe portato Eddie da qualsiasi parte, che lo avrebbe persuaso a fare qualsiasi cosa--No. Non si era affatto distratto.

"Fidati di me, quand'è che mi sono mai fatto beccare mentre facevo una cosa del genre? -No, non serve tu risponda.- Insomma, sono solo ciliege! Torneremo qua in men che non si dica!"

"...A patto che tu me le lasci lavare per bene prima di mangiarle."

Ed eccolo ancora, più splendente che mai, il meraviglioso sorriso firmato Toizer, sta volta compiaciuto e smagliante. Cazzo, quell'idiota non aveva assolutamente nessun diritto di essere così dolorosamente bello agli occhi del castano; con quella pelle chiara e quei capelli scuri, gli occhi grandi dietro lo spesso vetro degli occhiali.

"Affare fatto! Adesso vieni, non c'è pericolo che tua madre si svegli, sono sicuro di averla stremata abbastanza oggi pomeriggio, è proprio piena di energie quella donna a letto."

"Ma sta un po' zitto! Sei disgustoso."

Richie ridacchiò, ricevendosi uno schiaffo su una spalla ed un occhiataccia. Come amava quegli occhi solo lui lo sapeva; li amava quando lo guardavano storto, li amava quando lo fulminavano, li amava quando si chiudevano mentre Eddie rideva, quando li beccava a guardarlo di nascosto, quando erano pieni di lacrime, quan'erano rossi, quand'erano stanchi, quand'erano assorti, sempre, qualsiasi cosa stessero osservando quelle iridi rimanevano meravigliosamente sbalorditive, con il loro impeccabile marrone profondo pieno raggi dorati e puntini color cannella sparsi qua e là. 

"Dai, muoviti."

Ingoiando qualsiasi ulteriore protesta Eddie sospirò, si infilò le scarpe ed esitò prima di prendere una felpa. Chissà se farà freddo... pensò, cercando di ignorare come lo sguardo cristallino dell'altro lo facesse avvampare. C'era qualcosa di particolare in quella sera, l'aria era carica di una misteriosa sensazione che si appesentiva di più con ogni respiro, annodava lo stomaco e faceva saltare il cuore in gola. Normale, è normale si ripeteva Eddie ogni giorno quando il suo petto bruciava con le risate divertite suscitate dal suo migliore amico; sentirsi così, non vuol dire che ti piaccia, non ti può piacere, insomma è un ragazzo, a te non piacciono i ragazzi, no? No. A te non piacciono i ragazzi. 

Era un mantra ormai, quell'ultima frase "A te non piacciono i ragazzi.", se lo ripeteva ogni volta che guardava Richie un po' troppo a lungo, ogni volta che lanciava occhiate sfuggenti alle foto di cantanti sui giornali o osservava troppo intentamente gli attori dei film che sua madre guardava in TV. 

"Mi scusi principessa. Le dispiacerebbe muovere il suo stupendo culo regale leggermente più in fretta?" 

A quelle parole il castano tornò sulla Terra in men che non si dica, strappato bruscamente dai suoi pensieri e catapultato con altrettanta violenza nella realtà che lo lasciò leggermente stordito mentre processava la situazione. 

"Che?- ah. Non chiamarmi principessa." 

Prima che Richie potesse notare il rossore sulle sue guance Eddie lo scansò sbrigativamente attraversando il resto della stanza a grandi falcate mentre si infilava la felpa che, a sua sorpresa, riuscì a prendere. Non avrebbe mai ammesso in questa vita che per un momento si fermò a chiedersi cosa Richie effettivamente pensasse del suo sedere. Dopo aver afferrato il suo inalatore blu il quattordicenne si abbassò e scavalcò la finestra, poggiando un primo attento passo sulle tegole della tettoia sotto il suo davanzale. 

"Beh di certo è meglio di quello di tua madre..."

Sembrava più un pensiero che un'affermazione, ed Eddie lasciò correre, limitandosi a fulminare l'altro con lo sguardo piuttosto che spingerlo dalla finestra. (troppo basso, sarebbe sopravvissuto di sicuro). 

"Allora Eds-"

"Non chiamarmi Eds."

"D'accordo EDS. Basta saltare giù da qua, per risalire usiamo l'albero, non è complicato." 

Eddie si scansò leggermente accostandosi al muro, facendo spazio a Richie che procedeva sicuro di sé mentre spiegava.

"Certo che non è complicato, se ci riesci tu."

"Scusa per la domanda personale, ma ti ci sei già arrampicato? Perchè a me sembra ti sia rimasto un bastone incastrato su per il culo."

"Ma vaffanculo!"

Accompagnato dalla risata sonora del più giovane Richie si fece cadere, attutendo il colpo con maestria che solo anni di esperienza possono assicurare, d'altronde questa non era la prima volta che si intrufolava nella camera da letto del suo migliore amico nel bel mezzo della notte, e sicuramente non sarebbe stata l'ultima.

.oOo.

La stradina dietro cssa di Eddie era avvolta nel silezo, il terreno veniva accarezzato dalla calda luce dei lampioni mentre i due adolescenti camminavano nella penombra. 

"Quante altre volte lo hai fatto?" 

Chiese Eddie tenendosi le mani nelle tasche della felpa. Non faceva affatto freddo, ma gli piaceva come il delicato sospiro della brezza estiva avvolgesse solo il suo volto e scompigliasse i suoi capelli. 

"Beh un paio, non troppe, ma ho intenzione di continuare."

Richie gli camminava a fianco guardando dritto davanti a sè, scrollò le spalle, scostando qualsiasi peso dalla sua risposta. 

"...lo hai già detto agli altri?" 

Il castano esitò, lasciando un'ombra di incertezza nel suo tono; da una parte sarebbe stato bello ritrovarsi lì tutti e sette, a mangiare ciliege rubate nel bel mezzo della notte ogni estate, mentre il caldo dissolveva le loro risate e il tempo incorniciava i loro sorrisi. D'altro canto però, lui e Richie da soli di notte, a guardare le stelle estive ed ammirarsi nella luce argentea della Luna, mentre l'imbrunire si faceva sempre più imminente si sarebbero salutati ed addormentati pensando l'uno all' altro. Il solo pensiero di questa possibilità lo fece avvampare, in parte perché suonava leggermente troppo allettante. 

"Mh? Che?" 

Era evidente come il più alto dei due non avesse prestato attenzione, rivolse lo sguardo sul castano e lo scrutò confuso, come a volergli leggere la domanda in volto. 

"Lo hai detto agli altri Perdenti delle ciliege di Abott?" 

Mentre Eddie ripeteva con un misto di frustrazione e speranza che gli ardeva nel petto, il cuore di Richie saltò e gli affondò sullo stomaco. Lui, ad essere sinceri, non aveva neanche pensato a dirlo agli altri. Voleva che questo rimanesse tra loro, un piccolo innocuo segreto che li avrebbe legati ancora di più di quanto già non fossero. 

"Nah, sei il primo a saperlo."

Tenne il tono distaccato, scrollò le spalle di nuovo, ma era impossibile sta volta ignorare il significato di quelle parole. 

"Ah."

"...Tu vuoi dirlo agli altri?" 

In cuor suo Richie stava pregando che Eddie dicesse di no, che gli conferisse la possibilità di avere questa cosa, solo per loro due, questa delicatezza avvolta nel vento e nel pallore della luce notturna.

"No. No, no, tranquillo. In sette saremmo troppi, due vanno bene."

Sapeva di aver risposto troppo in fretta, con un tono troppo difensivo, ma non gli interessava, aveva già deciso ormai, che quei momenti sarebbero stati solo per loro. 

"Eddie caro, non puoi dire cose del genere ed aspettarti io non colga i doppi sensi e non faccia battute."

"Certo, tu pensi sempre solo al lato sessuale delle cose."

"Che posso dirti, è difficile pensare ad altro quando si è così abituati a-" 

"Beep beep Rich. Basta. Non voglio sentire come continuerà la frase."

C'era qualcosa nel sorriso di Eddie, qualcosa di nascosto nel suo viso dolce ed estremamente espressivo, forse era negli occhi che si stringevano quando gettava la testa all'indietro e lasciava che le sue spalle venissero scosse da risate sincopate, forse era nei capelli spettinati dal vento che gli davano quell'aspetto eterno.

Per Richie era lo stesso quando si aggiustava gli occhiali e si portava una mano alla bocca, guardava con occhi distratti e sorridenti tutto ciò che aveva intorno, il suo petto si alzava ed abbassava in cerca di un ritmo sostenibile e lui sospirava, tutto ciò che faceva era così umano, così naturale. Alla fine, erano solo due ragazzi, due giovani intrappolati in una città troppo piccola per contenere una vita degna di tale nome, ma a loro andava bene. Andava bene perché erano lì, in quell'istante, e sarebbero stati fermi così per sempre, a ridere per strada di notte in estate, a fare gare stupide che non si preoccupavano di finire, a raggiungere il loro futuro che magari, con abbastanza determinazione ed un pizzico di fortuna, sarebbe stato più accogliente del torbido tepore che ancora conoscevano come casa. 

_____________

Hey! Spero vi sia piaciuto il primo capitolo, ho avuto quest'idea in mente per un po' di tempo ormai, e mi sembrava il momento per renderla pubblica! Sentitevi liberi di commentare e correggermi là dove ci sono degli errori. 

Grazie ancora~ :D


End file.
